You Gonna miss me!
by Rectilinear
Summary: Ash wins the Kalos championship and his friendship with Serena gets deeper. Now ash's past re-enters his life and misty comes back. Old secrets of relations with team rocket are revealed and is leading to a new adventure. Meanwhile, Gary enters the scene as well as Misty's life. Will Misty and Gary will get together? is this the Happy ending? or their fate wants something else?
1. After kalos league

**Hi, this is my first- ever fanfiction story so please read and rate it.** **I'll** **make more chapters of the same. The story will** **develop** **gradually. (topic ashXmisty)**

 ** _It is a pleasant morning and our heroes Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and Ash along with his partner Pikachu are resting below a tree and starving food. Ash had finally won the Kalos league and he is very happy._**

"Oh! today is a great day for all of us and especially for ash. I can't believe that the boy whom I met in childhood has really become a master. Today I am going to clearly tell him what I think." – Serena muttered to herself with a slight of shyness and a weird smile.

"Serena, what are you murmuring in alone?" said Ash.

"And yes, her face is turned as red a tomato. Hehehe." said Bonnie happily.

In reply, Serena said, "Keep quite bonnie, none of your business."

Both Ash and Bonnie giggled at her.

 ** _Meanwhile…._**

"Come on guys! The special food is ready!" –yelled someone.

Yes, he was definitely Clemont.

"Pika –pikachu!" "ches ches- pin" cried Pikachu and Chespin respectively, expressing their hunger. They jumped on food.

 ** _On smelling the aroma of such a delicious food , other wild pokemons attacked on it and nothing was left._**

"Serena, can you please make some poke-puffs for us. Actually there is magic in your hands .

And we are…. HUNGRY" said Ash.

"Ok, if you insist Ash." – replied Serena

 ** _While preparing food for everyone, accidently Serena burnt her hand and started , feeling sorry for her tied a handkerchief on her hand thereby expressing his feeling of care for her._**

"Oh Ash, leave it. But from where did you got this handkerchief? No, I mean it's very different." said Serena.

Ash answered- "Actually I got it from an old friend of mine. She was…."

"She-?" interrupted Serena.

"Well, never mind." – Ash

 ** _The topic was stopped left and the group started discussing on some other topic._**

 ** _But… there was someone behind the woods looking at them. Someone who was really close, really known and linked to the past of course! When Serena and Ash were having a talk, this person was having her heart bouncing like a magickarp. With lots of words to say._**

"I wish I could …." – she said. "…and I will" she continued.


	2. Prepare for Trouble

**_The girl put on all her courage to go near them but suddenly she heard some noise so she stepped back. She was the youngest of the four sensational sisters of cerulean city gym, a stubborn tomboy and most importantly; the first travelling companion of Ash – Misty._**

 _Misty waited and saw a few cars there. She saw that few people came out of those cars with microphones in their hands along with their poke-cameras. It seemed as if they were news reporters._

"Oh Gabby! Is he the Pokemon master Mr. Ash Ketchum?" said one of them.

"Ya, you are absolutely correct. So, Mr. Ketchum can you be with us we want to take your interview?" said the other

"Please Sir. Well my name is Gabby and he's my trusted cameraman Ty."

"Oh hi then. These are my friends Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Pikachu."

"Pika Pikachu!" said Ash and Pikachu respectively.

Misty was watching them carefully. She thought that it wasn't a right time to talk to him. Also, Ash and friends agreed to go with them to their news station for his interview.

"I must tell him all my feelings after this interview. If I waited for such a long time, there's no harm in waiting again."

At News Station

"Hello! Everyone, welcome to our show and today we have Mr. Ash Ketchum and his friends with us." Said Gabby (starting the interview.)

"So, Mr. Ketchum tell us something about your journey. how did you started?" said a reporter.

Ash answered, "well, it all started when I was…..

Meanwhile an explosion of heat and light occurred.

And…..

"prepare for trouble,  
And Make it double!  
To protect the world from devastaion,  
To unite all people within our nation,  
To denounce the evil of truth and love,  
To extend our reach to the stars of above,  
Jessie!  
James!  
Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!  
Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
Meowth, That's Right!"

Entered team rocket with their another plan of stealing Pikachu and others.

Ash said, "Hey team rocket! Why are you here? Go way! Otherwise….."

Jessie quickly replied, " so what? Gourgeist, I choose you, use shadowball!"

This attack hit the electric switches of the studio – leading smoke and darkness everywhere.

Jessie said, "Gourgeist, another shadow ball and finish this so-called pokemon master"

"Pika-pi" exclaimed Pikachu.

The 'shadow-ball' was moving towards Ash. It was going to hit him

but then….


	3. Confusion

******_Serena took her Braixen out and tried many times to protect him but it couldn't do anything._**

 ** _The shadow ball was moving towards him with a great force but then, coincidently Misty reached there but nobody saw her._**

"Psyduck go, use psy beam." – commanded Misty (but slowly)

The attack got reversed. (on team rocket)

"Team rocket blasting off gain" - said the trio.

 ** _Though, she saved his life but everyone got fainted due to the destruction caused by theexplosion._**

 ** _Misty gradually opened her eyes. She found her to be in a strange room._**

"Where am I? is this a hospital? Hello!" she enquired.

"Yes, it's a hospital." said a familiar voice.

"G-Ga-?" said misty in a shocking way.

"Yes, I am Garry. No need to get surprised. I was here researching with my Umbreon and then I saw

some smoke and I came here." – said Garry

"But what happened to A.." asked Misty

"Ash and friends are fine no need to worry. They are shifted to nearby ward and by this time they

would've been discharged." Interrupted Garry

"I need to go. Immediately!" said Misty

"you can't go know you have a fracture in your hand and psyduck is also not fine….." replied Garry

 ** _Misty didn't hear a single word she ran away._**

"Tringgg !tringggg!" her poke-phone rang

Misty asked, "Hello, who so ever you are, please listen I am in a hurry and I can't talk now."

"Hey, Misty I am Brock don't cut the phone. Tell me did you talk to Ash?" he said

"Brock I'll call you later!" said Misty

"Hello but, but.. Listen.." Brock said

 ** _At the reception_**

Clemont said, "Thanks Serena."

Serena- "Thanks, but for what?"

Ash- "For saving my life and also Clemont's"

Bonnie, " Ya, Serena you and Braixen are fabulous."

Ash continued, "Since, you tried a lot of time to save me, all the credit goes to you."

 ** _Due to the darkness in the studio, they were not able to recognize Misty. They believed_**

 ** _Serena was the savior._**


	4. Rivals in disguise

"Thank you Serena not only for saving me but also for being with me. And.. "- Ash's face turned red.

Serena – "and what dear Ash?"

"will you come with me to lunch." As soon as Ash completed his words, he turned red with embarrassment.

Serena replied "yes of course but only you and me. Is that okay?

 ** _Ash nodded_**

Ash, Pikachu and Serena sat in a taxi and went to the nearest restaurant.

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

Misty reached the reception. She couldn't find Ash but saw bonnie and Clemont sitting there. She

recognized them at a glance.

"Hello guys, do you know where is Mr. Ketchum- the Pokemon Master?" Misty hurried.

"yes, But why should we tell you?" said Bonnie rudely.

"Stop it Bonnie! You shouldn't talk to elders like that. Well, who are you and hy are you asking for Ash."

Clemont said.

Garry also arrived there, he immediately answered them- " we are Ash's friends, we know his from a

long time.."

Clemont interrupted, "we can't believe you. Sorry."

Misty lost all her hopes. She thought that it would be like impossible to search him in this Kalos region.

But just then,

"It's okay but can you give us his Poke-phone no. at least?" said Garry

Clemont said, "Sorry but I can do something else. I can call him and confirm.'

"That's great! Thanks bro." said Garry

Clemont rang to Ash-

 **At the restaurant**

"Hey Serena what would you like to have?" asked Ash politely

Serena said, "whatever you like."

"Tringggg tringggg!" – Ash's Poke-phone

Ash received it and said, "Hi Clemont. Is there something wrong?"

Clemont, "Nothing wrong but I met two people who are calling themselves as old friends of yours. One

of them is Garry and other Mis… "

Ash, "Oh Garry! He used to be my rival and.."

Clemont, " OK I understood they are your rivals. Ok then let me handle them."

Ash, " hey, but listen…"

Before Ash could say something, clemont cut the phone.

Serena, " what happened Ash?"

Ash, "Nothing you enjoy the food."

Serena, "Ok, thanks."

On the other hand,

Clemont said, "Hey you both, get lost. He said you are his rivals."

Misty, " Rivals, huh? If you save some one's life at the risk of own, will you be called a rival then? I

never thought Ash would become so bad. I …."

Garry said, "Leave it Misty"

Misty replied, "yes, you're right. He's not Ash Ketchum now. He is Mr. Pokemon Master"

Misty and Garry went out of the hospital. Bonnie and Clemont were totally confused. They went to the

canteen.

 ** _At the restaurant_**

Serena said "Ash here's a gift for you. Open it when I'm not there."


	5. A Proposal

**_Serena handed over a small square box to Ash with a not "From Serena" written on it._**

 ** _Ash was bit puzzled but he accepted it._**

 ** _Meanwhile, Serena received a message on her poke-gear from some strange username- "JessJamTR001"_**

"Well Ash, I've to do an important phone call, so till then you and Pikachu enjoy the lunch." Said Serena weirdly.

"Okay Serena. No problem." answered Ash

On the other hand

"So, Misty where are you going now ?" enquired Gary

"I don't know." Said Misty

"Don't know!? Well leave it." Said Gary "If you don't mind, Can you please tell me that why were finding Ash so desperately?" he continued.

 ** _Simultaneously an old friend Brock arrives at the scene._**

"Hello guys" said Brock

"Hey Brock why are you her? And who informed you about us?" asked Misty

"Oh, Misty! Don't be innocent. I know everything. Don't try to pretend anything in front of Gary. Let him be a part of our plan. May be he'll help us."

Said Brock

"Yes you can. I'll surely help you in your plan" added Gary

Misty snapped "Plan? What plan? Now I would never be able to tell Ash that I.."

Gary was shocked but he continued, "And you? what?"

Misty said "That I love him but I won't be able to tell him so."

"Oh Misty, You're not like that. First tell me the whole matter" Brock enquired

Misty and Gary explained the whole matter to him. However, Gary was shocked but he managed to stop himself.

"Hmm… Misty and Gary there are possibilities that there is some misunderstanding between Clemont and Ash during the Phone call." Said Brock

"Yes I think you're correct. Ash and I had already resolved our matter and he can never call Misty as his rival." Gary added

"so that means, we need to try again." Said Misty

 ** _During the Night_**

 ** _Ash and Pikachu returned to their camps along with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie._**

 ** _Ash quietly went to his compartment. He remembered that Serena had given him a small box. He opened it and found a note and a_**

 ** _ring inside it._**

 ** _He read the note-_**

 _Dear Ash,_

 _I know that it's too weird but I like you since we met for the first time at professor Oak's camp. I really admire your simplicity and I love you._

 _Waiting for your answer_

 _Yours Serena_

"S-Serena, really?" Ash exclaimed

 ** _He thought for the whole night remembered each and every moment spent with her. He finally decided to accept the proposal but_**

 ** _there was something that was stopping him to do so. He tried to sleep at night but some one's face was revolving in his mind._**

 **But finally the next morning**

" Hey Bonnie don't you feel that Serena and Ash are behaving strangely?" said Clemont

"I Don't know" said Bonnie

"So what have you decided Ash?" enquired Serena

"I have decided to; inform my dearest mom about my girlfriend Serena" said Ash

"So, that means Y-You accepted my proposal?" said Serena shockingly

"Yes, of course. So Ms. Serena would you like to become Mrs. Serena Ketchum?"

"Yes, Why not dear Pokémon Master?" replied Serena

 **On the other side,**

Misty, Gary and Brock were going to nearby Pokemon center to enquire.

"Hey wait guys! I think there's something wrong going on. I am having bad intuitions." Misty said

"Wrong! What wrong Misty?" Asked Gary

"I don't know" said Misty


	6. Not expected!

_**Sorry friends it took a long time as i had my exams. here's a new chapter hope you'll like!**_

After few weeks

Misty, Gary and Brock tried to find Ash everywhere but they couldn't. Every possible way of finding him was tried but they failed. Finally, they went to the nearest Pokemon center.

"I think we should leave all our hopes. Now nothing would happen." Said Misty

"Why are you being so predictable Misty? Love strengthens a person but in your case, you are becoming weaker and weaker. Stay calm and keep

hope." Snapped Gary

"I didn't understood what he's saying but whatever he's saying isn't wrong, Misty. And I have not seen Gary giving lectures on such topics." Agreed

Brock

"Brock, it's not funny." Said Gary

Both Misty and Brock were shocked by Gary's strange behavior. They found that something was wrong with him that they were not able to figure out.

"Well, Misty I think Ash is a very lucky guy." Said Gary

"Lucky, but why? Ah! Because he's a Pokemon master?" asked Misty

"No. because he has a friend like you who cares for him." As soon as he completed his words, he left the room

Brock ran after him

"Gary, are you ok?" asked Brock

"Yeah, don't worry I will not leave until informing you." answered Gary

On the other side

Serena, Ash- Pikachu, Clemont and Bonnie were in their camps. Suddenly, Serena received a message on her Poke-gear from a username-

"JessJamTR001" it said-

"Hello Madam, Is your job done? Boss wants to meet you. Waiting for your reply. "

She replied- "Ok!"

Meanwhile

Ash said, "Hey Serena have you packed your bag? We are going to Kanto tomorrow morning."

"Ash, I won't be able to come with you. I have to go somewhere." Said Serena

"Where? You can't do this. I want you to meet my mom." Said Ash

"I know Ash but I'm sorry. Actually, my Dad is unwell so I have to go to meet him. You go with Bonnie and Clemont." She replied

"Oh God! I am sorry. May I come with you?" asked Ash

Serena answered, "No, I'll manage. Don't worry."

"So, you want me to go alone?" asked Ash

"Yeah, after a week or so I'll reach there. You just text me your address on my poke gear." She said

Ash said, "Ok, then take care!"

"For sure!" she replied

"Pikapi Pikachu-Pi" Pikachu said Good bye to her.

Serena said bye to everyone and went to the railway station to go home. But why was Serena Lying? Was it urgent or related to trouble?

"Hey bonnie and Ash, we have tomorrow's flight to Kanto so don't you think that we should take rest in a pokemon center?" suggested Clemont

"It's good Idea." They cried together

At Pokemon Center

"For whom we are waiting here. I think that I'm wasting your precious time, Brock and Gary." Said Misty sadly as she didn't wanted to trouble them

"Nothing is precious than friends, Misty." Replied Gary

"F-Friends you mean me?" asked Misty

"Yeah" he replied

"Well, leave it guys! Now our destiny will decide whether we'll meet in future or not." Said Misty

"Misty! Your Destiny has decided!" yelled Brock

Misty was totally puzzled. She didn't had any idea that what was Brock talking about?

"Misty Go! Ash's there at the door!" he replied

She yelled with all her power "Ash!"

This was very difficult for her. She was at cloud nine. It was like a dream come true. Her heart started beating even faster.

As soon as Ash heard this voice, he turned in that direction. She was the same stubborn tomboy cat whom he had last met near Hoenn region.

Nothing was changed except for the time and those tears in her eyes.

"Ah! I don't know why but I am not liking all this." Said Gary sadly

"What! Yours so unpredictable Gary, we're waiting for this moment from a long time. And now you're.." exclaimed Brock

"I'm sorry Brock but I think, I've started liking Misty. I don't know how but from last few weeks that we have spent together." Gary replied

Brock enquired shockingly, "So, why are you letting Misty go away from you?"

" Because according to me, love is all about sacrifice not being together forever. I think like Misty said, all this is planned by the fate." He replied

"I can't believe that you are the Gary whom we had met before. You made me feel cry Gary!" Brock said

On the other hand

"It's you Misty! I can't believe it!" Ash was overjoyed

"Hey are you alone or Brock's there with you?" he continued

"How are you? well, Brock and Gary are there with me. They'll busy talking right now." She said

Ash said, "Oh, I'm fine but tell me why you are here?" he asked

"I'm just here to meet you and do you remember when I got back my bike from Nurse Joy, I was trying to say something." She enquired

" Oh! So you're gonna tell me something really important?" He asked

"Yes actually, I know I am bit silly but…" she tried to say. She was being so nervous and she believed that it was too difficult to tell our feelings to a

boy like him

"But this silly girl is in love with you!" she exclaimed

"What! This can't happen!" he replied

"You're surprised. I know it was also difficult for me to accept it but I really waited for this moment from long. I was missing you Ash! I was missing

you." she said

"But Serena is my life Misty! How did you think that I would love you? I only love Serena she saved my life at the news station." He shouted on her

"I can't believe you" Misty said

"but it's true" he said

"Serena is a big liar. I saved your life at the station not she. And by the way, you love her just because she saved you? I left everything for you Ash!"

She replied

After hearing bad words for Serena from Misty, Ash became very angry.

"If you wouldn't have been my friend, I must've slapped you!" ash shouted again

"Friend? What friend? And Mr. Pokemon master, don't shout at me! I'm not lying!" She grew up with anger

"One day you'll defiantly understand your mistake." She continued

"See, I am engaged with Serena. It will be better for you to go away right now. It's a request. I don't need anything from you." He said

She replied, "Ok, Mr. Ketchum, I will go but remember you're gonna miss me. You'll miss me when I'll be gone forever."

Her heart started crying but she didn't want to show her feelings. She left the room. There was silence everywhere.


	7. Something is Mysterious!

**Ash's heart felt that he did something wrong to someone who was really close to him but he was blind folded by her false love for Serena.**

"Well Misty, don't worry it's neither yours nor Ash's fault. It's like- all work and no play makes Jack a dull buy." Said Brock

Misty heard everything quite and soon she replied, "well Gary do you want to add something in his favor?"

He answered, "Not at all!"

"Listen guys, if you want to see me happy, don't even say his name in front of me. From today onwards he's just a haughty and so-called Pokemon Master." She said

"I don't bother for him now. It's only hatred in my heart for him." She continued

Gary and Brock became blank

"Huh! How can she even think of it." Ash muttered in anger.

He grew red with anger. He took out Misty's special lure (that she gave in Ep: _The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing!)_ and crushed it off in anger and dumped it in a corner of his bag.

 **Other Side**

Misty and all left the Pokemon center. They decided to leave the Kalos region and go back to Kanto. The next

day they went to Poke-Air port. They were going to check in and reach the flight-

Meanwhile-

Gary felt that someone whom he had seen before passed nearby him in a great hurry. He found that she was a

girl and had left her Poke-gear behind. Gary picked it up.

"Gary come on! We're going. Be fast!" cried Misty

Gary had to return the gear and find out that whom did it belonged too. He decided to stay and find out.

"Wait, you both go. I'll come through the next flight. Actually someone left a Poke gear let me return it to its

owner.' He said and left as soon as he completed.

"Okay, but take care and come soon." Brock replied and went with Misty

Gary tried to find out that to whom did it belong to. Suddenly he unlocked it and find out some strange

messages in it like-

 **Username- J**

 **essJamTR001**

 **Message- "Hello Madam, Is your job done?**

 **Boss wants to meet you. Waiting for your reply. "**

 **Reply-She replied- "Ok!"**

 **He found many more messages like this and lastly he found a picture of Ash in it. He immediately**

 **recognized that-**

" Ash's picture… and this device look bit girlish, so, it must belong to the girl Serena!" He murmured to himself

"But what about these strange messages and who's the Boss?" He continued

He kept on exploring the device and finally found an address in it.

"' ** _TR base camp, Seaford near Kalos tower'_** This address seems to be really odd. I havn't heard about it

before but this message is received by her today morning, so maybe I could find her there." He said to himself

 **Gary tried to help Serena by returning her Poke-gear back to her but little did he knew about what**

 **was going to happen.**

 **It was evening now but Gary reached the location.**

"Oh, it was a hectic day. Though, I reached here." He murmured

 **Meanwhile,**

 **He saw a big building in front of him with gaurds over there. On seeing around, he found a huge "R"**

 **emblem above the building. He immediately realized that it was nothing else but team rocket**

 **headquarters.**

"S-Serena is here! This means she's a Rocket member! I can't believe that." He said in shock

"N-No, it's not possible. She can't do this may be she would be in some trouble. I should help her out." He

continued after a long pause

 **He waited for the dusk. And as soon as there was darkness everywhere he tried to enter the base**

 **camp secretly and to rescue Serena out of there.**

"Come out Blastoise" he ordered "Hey friend, please help me to enter this building. I need to go in." he

continued

"Blas-toise" Blastoise nodded

Blastoise helped him with the help of the furious attacks and let him enter the building from the top.

"Thanks dear. You stay here and wait for me till I come and make sure no one is looking at you." he said and

finally got in.

Thankfully, no one saw him but he heard some familiar voices.

"Boss, we're sorry please give us our salary." One of them cried

"Fees for what? For doing time pass?" Their boss shouted


	8. Story through Gary's veiw

I tried to manage myself to be safe. There were three people begging for their income and the boss seemed cruel and a girl was also there, standing close to them. Due to the darkness I couldn't recognize their face but I could figure out a Meowth standing there. Soon, I realized that they were Jessie, James and that talking Meowth. After all this it was not difficult for me to recognize Giovanni right out there.

"Please Boss, it's for the last time. Give us our salary. We'll work well by the next time. We are ready to do anything for you.." said James

"Anything huh-?" said Giovanni "Well, then it's ok. I have a work for you three stupids." He continued after thinking

I was damn sure about their minds. They were going to plan something evil. The only thing about which I was puzzled was the girl. She was mysterious.

"Dad! Don't trust them! They are cheaters. They are not reliable" The girl interrupted their talk

"Cheaters and not reliable? So who are you my little daughter? You too didn't completed your task yet" Giovanni replied

By this time I got to know that she was his daughter.

"It's not my fault dad. You only told me to be with that stupid Ash ketchum! What did you want out of that guy? Only waste of time. You only told me to spy on him." She said

I was totally shocked. Spy on him? I realized that the girl was Serena. By mistake I rolled down a pot lying over there. It made a lot of sound. Alarms started ringing. All of them rushed towards me and I couldn't escape out.

"Oh, you are Gary!" Serena straight away pointed out on me.

"Sery, You know him?" enquired Giovanni

"Yes dad, he's Ash's friend. Now he'll tell everything to Ash." She replied

"Ah! I know. He's from Pallet too. Don't worry child, he'll be able to them only if he escapes out." Giovanni Winked

I had never saw a villain winking like that. It was just too strange. Suddenly, Serena turned to me.

"Oh Gary, you came here with your wish but you'll go out only when I want it. But for now I don't want you to

go anywhere. I just want to take care of my friend's friend. Good night. Stay behind the bars."

It made me red with anger. I didn't knew the reason behind Serena's intentions. At that time the only face that

was coming to my mind was of Misty's. They took me to a jail and locked me up. I was only thinking about

Misty. I thought that Ash left her because of Serena and she's just a Freak. Ash was such a dumb. He loved a

girl who was too mean even more than haunter's mean look attack.

"If I would have been in his place, I would love Misty more than my life." I said to myself

I didn't realized that what I had confessed to myself. I think it was my love for her that made me think about

her. I thought that I should get out of there as soon as possible. I had left mu Blastoise outside so I knew that I

didn't had any chance of help from him. Luckily, I had few more Poke-balls in my pocket. I had umbreon,

Krabby and Magmar.

Except these the only thing I had Was my intelligence. I asked Magmar to use flamethrower over the bars and

water gun by Krabby immediately after it. I asked them to continue this process. This made the iron bars

weaker and weaker. After all that I asked all of them to use tackle and finally it was broken and I was out.

I managed to escape but the alarm rang again. However, I was able to come out near my Blastoise. All of the

team Rocket force was behind me. I defeated many of them with the help of my Pokemons. I sat behind my

Blastoise. It began to run. I was able to see Serena and his Dad standing on the terrace and roaring at me.

I was grinning to them and said, "Thanks Serena and Goiavanni. Oh, sorry Giovanni you made me feel like a

hero today. And yes, no need to roar because I am the lion."

They shouted at me while I was running. I gave them a crooked smile and yelled "This is called Gary style! No

one have a brain like Gary Oak."

I thought I had said a lot of movie dialogues and it was the time to run away as soon as possible. I was

successful.

"I am finally out. I should tell all these things to Misty as soon as possible. She would be so happy and off-

course, to Ash too. He'll get a thunder shock at this or maybe he will not believe me but I should try, at least for

Misty." I said to my Blastoise in a hurry

"Blas-Blas-To-ise!" he replied me in a low tone.

"I know Blastoise. I like her but according to me she just likes me as a friend. Her life is about and I …. Oh just

leave it. Well, for now, I think we should leave for Kanto. I need to tell this news to Brock!" I said.

The time passed very quickly. I brought back my Pokemons back to pokeballs. I spent the night at nearby

pokemon center and left for the airport to catch a flight.


	9. Changing Minds

**Gary quietly sat into the flight. It didn't took no less than 5-6 hours to reach to Kanto airport. Since Gary was buried by his deep thoughts, he didn't realize the journey to be long.**

"Shall I tell the truth to Misty or let her develop feelings of enmity for Ash?" he murmured to himself

"No, it's wrong. I should tell the truth to Misty." He opposed immediately

 **It was around eight in the morning. He was trying to be prepare himself for the scene that was going to happen.**

 **Finally he walked through some distance and reached pallet town.**

"Hey! My dear Gary, it's so nice to see you." said Prof. Oak

"Hi! Grandpa It's nice to see you too. Well I'm in a hurry. Could you please tell me where are Brock and Misty?" he asked in a great hurry

"Oh, they will be at cerulean city, at Misty's gym. I heard from Ash's mom that…" replied Oak

"Ok thanks then. I have to leave." Gary interrupted

"Let me complete my words son." Said Oak

"I don't have enough time." He answered and left for cerulean city

"Well, there's something wrong with Gary and why he's asking about Misty and Brock. May be Mrs. Ketchum would

know the reason. Or shall we go there?" Oak said to himself.

 **Gary immediately rushed to Misty's place. There he couldn't found Misty but surely Brock.**

"Hey Brock, I'm there!" he yelled

"Oh, Gary you are back. Thank god." Brock replied

"Well, I have to tell a lot of things to you. Really important." He said

"Oh really? Tell me I'm listening." He answered

"But where's Misty?" Gary enquired

"She's out with Lily and Violet." "You tell it to me and I'll convey it to her if you want." Brock continued

Gary tried to control his breath and then he started narrating the story all over again.

"Nay! It's not true" Brock was shocked

"Yes it is. Serena is Giovanni's Daughter. Believe me." Gary said, trying to convince Brock

"Oh, it's so bad." He replied

"Bad? It's so good. So good for Misty. Finally she would get back her lost love that is Ash!" Gary tried to say up with a

fake smile, trying to hide his feelings.

"But it's not good for you!" exclaimed Gary

"what do you mean?" he enquired

"Really you didn't understood? I know that you love Misty more than anything and it's for her sake you're doing all these things. Why are you doing such a big Drama?" Brock snapped

"Drama? It's called sacrifice my friend" he replied

"So, what are you trying to prove with your so called drama, huh? Go and confess your love for her if you have

guts."Brock taunted

"I don't want to prove anything. You only said that I love her more than anything in this world and hence for I can do anything for her happiness." He replied calmly.

"Oh great. You win and I lost. But.." Brock continued

Soon their conversation turned into a quarrel. Both snapped over one another.

"Ah… stop this!" a familiar voice commanded

Both of them immediately turned to their left. They saw a lady standing over there, hearing their conversation. She was

no one else but Mrs. Delia Ketchum, Ash's mom.

"I said, stop. I heard your conversation; well sorry for that but I need to interfere in this matter. Brock, Gary tell me in detail what happened between Misty and Ash, tell me fast" Delia demanded.

Brock narrated whole story to her. She was held in surprise. In a shock!

"Hmm… I can't forgive Ash for such a big mistake and Gary, let him be at his position. I think Brock is right Ash doesn't deserve so much concern. At least, he must've talked to me!" she was boosted with anger. Strange expressions crossed her face. She marched off in anger.

"Huh!" Brock grinned

Gary raised his eyebrow up. He didn't knew what to do. "what? Why are you smiling" he asked

"Because I love smiling." Brock grinned again.

"Whatever! Now tell me what to do next?" he questioned helplessly.

"I think you are paralyzed by a thunder shock!" Brock whispered

"What do you mean?" he questioned again

"This means that even after a long conversation you are not able to come upon the conclution that you have to go to Misty

and talk to her as soon as possible." Brock yelled in amazement.

"Fine. Finally, I'll be able to confess my true feelings." Gary looked happy.

"I wish that one day I would also confess my feelings to Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Lily, Violet and….." Brock said

Gary dragged Brock with his ear and both went out of the Gym.

"Brock you're terrible!" Gary said.


	10. Confession

Well, aren't you buying any gifts for Misty?" enquired Brock

"Gifts? For what?" asked Gary

"Oh! You have to. It's necessary buy flowers, sweets, Chocolates or anything you want." Replied Brock

"Hey! What about cold drinks? It would be cool." Gary asked

"Great idea!" said Brock

Soon the smile on Brock's face vanished and turned into horrible reactions. He continued, "Are you mad Gary? Seriously, can you give someone cold drinks as a present of a date? You are the most eligible bachelor of your area and hence, I thought you would know all these things. I saw you roaming with girls." Brock complained

Gary replied sheepishly, "I know but Misty is different from others!" he complained too

"Brock, tell me when I am supposed to meet her?" he asked

"Today- itself, in the evening." He answered

"Huh! Today? I am not prepared." Gary complained

"But the plan can't be reverted now. When you were in the washroom, I messaged Misty secretly from your Poke gear." Brock said

"Brock!" Gary exclaimed

Brock grinned and said, "You're going to meet her at Café Starmie at 4.00 pm"

Gary didn't knew what to do but he thought it was the right time to make all the confessions.

At Kalos

It was raining heavily. Bonnie and Clemont had to go discontinue their journey with Ash due to some reason and Serena hadn't returned yet. Ash was all alone. Due to the heavy rain, Ash's cloths were all soaked in water. Also, he couldn't found any Pokemon center near to him. Ash asked Pikachu to come back to the pokeball against his will.

"Achchoo!" Ash sneezed

"I think I have caught a severe cold. Achchoo!" He continued

Ash entered a dense forest and sat under a tree. It was quite safe there.

"I think I should check my bag pack. I must find a pair for spare cloths." He murmured to himself

He opened his bag and started searching for cloths. He didn't found anything but something familiar. He found a fishing lure given to him by Misty. He had crushed it earlier. He stared at it.

"I know I am sorry" he said glaring towards it.

"I shouldn't have talk to you like that, Misty. I'm guilty but I love Serena."

"I don't know why but I see you every day in my dreams and you know what?" he continued

"Today I am getting some bad intuitions. It's like as if someone is going to steal you away from me!" he whispered to the lure.

"I don't know why but I can't stop myself from thinking of you, Misty. Is that called lo…"

He said to himself but suddenly he saw a strange Pokémon hopping and running at infinity.

"It's the Pokémon god Arceus!" Ash yelled

He quickly joined his hands and wished for the best.

"May be, it's a good sign." Ash was bit puzzled

Back at Kanto

"hmm.. I am standing here from past 35 minutes and Gary is still not here." Misty said to herself

She was already at the venue, waiting for Gary to come. Soon she saw someone rushing may be, towards herself. She found a guy dressed smartly with a bouquet of hundred fresh red roses in hands. He was no one else but Gary. He was dressed formally.

Misty found it bit surprising. She was actually puzzled. In order to clear her doubts, she asked him, "Hi Gary. Why are you dressed like this? You usually wear latest or trendy wears. I mean it's not bad but you know.."

She didn't got any answer and found him to be bit unusual and less confident. On seeing his strange expressions she can't control the humor that was tickling her from inside. She giggled and then laughed at him. It was a long time since Misty hadn't smiled.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean that but your expressions…." Said Misty giggling again

On hearing her laugh, Gary lost those expressions. A sight of confidence crossed his face and he gave a crooked smile to Misty. It was a sudden Change!

"No problem, Misty! At least I am able to gain your smile back." He winked at her

Misty found it to be shocking!

"Gary, I am sorry again." She said "but you were getting nervous as if you were going to propose me for marriage or going to tell me something serious." And she continued

"Y-yes I was going to do so." She said steadily

"What? I am not in a mood to laugh again so please stop joking." She said

"No, I mean it!" he interrupted

"When I met you at Kalos, I got struck at you and soon developed a felling of love in you, Misty." He continued

Soon the situation changed. The sounds of laughs and amazement got lost in the air. Everything became silent. Gary sat down on his knees and gave the bouquet to her.

"So, the moral of the story is- I love you. Will you be with me forever?" he asked consciously

Misty didn't knew what to say. She was still, frozen as ice.

Soon Brock, Prof Oak and Mrs. Ketchum arrived at the scene.

"Oh come on, Misty. Say yes." Said Oak and Brock

"I am sorry for the misbehavior of Ash but you should accept Gary, dear." Suggested the lady

Misty was encountered by emotions. It was a really difficult task for her to decide.

"Can we talk abou this later?" she said


	11. An Attempt to Reunite

**Thank you friends for reading and reviewing my story. Stay tuned and keep on reviewing. These reviews can only help me to improve.**

 **Misty wanted to escape out of the situations. She ran away from the scene like a coward. She ran too fast. She was successful at leaving them behind but not in escaping out the real circumstances. Finally she came to a cliff and stopped. She allowed herself to sit and relax.**

 **She tried to be normal but she didn't realized that where she was. It was the same place where he had met Ash for the very first time! Tears rolled down her cheeks as she recalled her memories.**

"Ash, I want to forget you but I can't" she yelled loudly

"I know you don't love me. You neither bother about me but still I don't know why do I love you? you are the only reason because of which I can't even accept Gary's love for me." She continued

"And I know what should I do. "she said angrily

 **In the evening**

Misty didn't want to make everyone sad because of her especially Gary.

"So, I have decided what should I do." said Misty to Gary Oak who was sitting in front of her, waiting for the response to come.

"So, what have you decided?" asked Gary excitedly but serious this time

"I have decided to move on this time. I have decided to leave Ash and his memories all behind and.." she continued with a pause

"And…." Gary asked

"And to start my life all again with you." said misty

 **These words were like heaven for him but there was something in his heart that he wanted to share.**

"Er, Misty?" he asked sheepishly

"Yes?" she said

"I want to tell you something about Ash before you tell me your final decision." He continued

"No! I don't want to hear anything." She replied

"It's really important. May be after this you change your mind" he said slowly

 **Gary told the whole story to Misty. In fact, in a great detail. He didn't missed out even a sentence.**

"How can that girl do this!" Misty yelled

"She cheated Ash! I am damn sure that if Ash will know her true identity he will blast her off. You take me to her I will kill her from my very own hands!" Misty said angrily

 **She couldn't control her anger. Gary was totally surprised.**

"See, I knew." Said Gary

"You know what?" enquired Misty

"Interestingly, you still love Ash and you can't deny." Continued Gary

"No I don't" said Misty

"You can't hide it. I promise I'll bring back Ash at any cost. You don't worry Misty. Now everything will happen in Gary Oak style!" Gary repeated

"Stop it! I can't forgive Ash. The way he spoke to me and those adjectives that he used; were horrible and then, I can't find anyone more truthful person than you of course!" she said with a swift smile

"See, I have decided to move on, Gary. I want to move on with you." she completed her words and quietly left the seat and the place too.

 **Gary waved his hands swiftly to say her good bye.**

"There's no need to be with the person you don't love. I promise to bring back Ash." Gary said to himself

Next Day

Gary packed his bag. He had already booked air tickets and checked his passport. He was going to kalos for sure.

 **He sat in the plane, stiffly. His way of talking, writing, eating, walking and speaking , all were too admirable. He was a mesmerizing**

 **personality!**

 **It took another 5 hours for him to reach the Kalos. And it was the easiest part of the whole plan. The most difficult task was to find Ash.**

"Hmm.. from where should I start?" he muttered to himself

"let me ask officer jenny. May be she have any idea." He said

 **He tried to find him everywhere but he couldn't it was not an easy task at all. It was almost 4 in evening. He decided to sit and have some tea or coffee in a café.**

He took his tray full of some French fries and a cup of tea and sat on a chair. There he saw an advertisement going on in the television.

"Please listen our special radio program- Poke-FM. Today we have Pokemon master Mr. Ketchum with us." It said

"Mr. Ketchum? They mean Ash?" said Gary shockingly

 **He left his food on the table and rushed away. He sat in a taxi and asked the driver to leave him next to the office of the same radio**

 **station.**

"The program was scheduled at 4 and it's 4:45 now. So, this means Ash is about to come out!" he said patiently

 **He kept on waiting for him for about 15 minutes! Finally, his patience showed the results. He found Ash coming from the first exit. He quickly ran towards him.**

"Hi Ash" he shouted

"Gary? Oh hi friend!" he got the reply

"Well, how are you here?" Ash asked

"Of course by a plane. No one can travel such a long distance by a walk" he replied

Both of them laughed together

"No, I mean, is there some special reason?" Ash enquired

"Yes, I do have. It's your Serena!" he answered

"Serena? What happened to her?" he asked again

"Nothing yet but very soon" Gary replied quickly

Ash was totally puzzled

"Tell me in clear words." Ash demanded

"Okay then, you should leave Serena. She's not the kind of girl you're looking for. Return to Kanto Misty is still waiting for you." he said continuously

"What are you saying? Go away I don't want to talk to you." he snapped

"You won't believe me but, Serena is Giovanni's daughter." Gary announced

"Shut up! I know you're here to defend Misty huh? She has send you here?" he snapped again

"No, she hasn't." Gary replied

"Yes that's the reason you're here. Misty is Just unpredictable. She uses people for her own purpose!" she yelled

"Zip up your mouth. Don't expel junk for Misty otherwise…" Gary snapped on him with anger

"Otherwise what?" Ash asked

 **Gary asked himself to be calm.**

"Gary keep calm. Do this for the person you love." Gary reminded himself

"Nothing Ash. Please give me a chance to prove. We're friends from childhood." He pleaded

"Ok then prove yourself." Ash asked

"When Serena is coming back to you?" said Gary

"Today at eight" answered Ash

"Great, then I have a good chance. Give me her phone number and reach near Mount Kalos sharply by 8. Remember to come secretly." Begged Gary

 **Then, both of them left to their ways. Ash promised to reach the venue on time. Gary rang up to Serena on her personal phone.**


	12. Truth is Revealed

"Hello, Serena here?" asked Gary

"Yes. Who are you?" she enquired

"Guess who? I am your favorite, the most dashing Gary Oak!" He said

"You! Idiot! Why did you rang me up?" she demanded the answer

"Oh I am sorry sweat heart but I need to. I am going to reveal all of your secrets to Ash very soon!" he said

"What? But why?" she exclaimed

"Well, that's my chance. You still have a chance to save yourself. If you want to get saved,

come and meet me at Mount Kalos today sharp at 8!" he said and cut the phone.

"Damn! Hello? Hello?" she yelled

"It's too bad. Dad shouldn't get this information. I should get out of the situation myself. Jessie!

James! Come with me we need to go to Mt. Kalos soon." She commanded

"Ok Boss!" both agreed

 **At the site. (8 pm)**

Gary was already there, waiting for Ash to come.

"Oh, how many minutes more? Neither Serena nor Ash is here yet." Gary whispered to himself.

"Uh! I must be patient." He continued

Soon he saw Serena rushing towards him.

"Hey! Why did you called me?" she demanded

"Just for knowing something." She replied

"For knowing what?" she snapped aloud

"I want you to tell me that why are you with Ash?" he demanded

"It's my choice!" she yelled in anger

"Ok then I am going to tell your secret to Ash." He winked

"And you think he'll believe you. you are mad! Go and tell him everything you know." She

laughed

"He'll never know that I am Giovanni's daughter. He'll still trust me and I'll do my job." She

continued giggling.

"You are too cruel. But good always triumphs over evil. Mind my words!" he commanded

"Uh! Let me go. I bought my team with me, I thought you'll have a fight or so. You're pretty

insane who invites his death." She turned serious

"What do you think I'll let you go like that?" she grinned

"Team Rocket trio, are you ready?" she commanded

"Wait there, Serena!" interrupted a familiar voice

Both Serena and Gary turned back in the direction of the voice. They found someone standing

there.

"Prepare for trouble when I'll make it double!" he said

"ASH!" Gary shouted, on identifying the voice.

"Ash? How's he here?" Serena muttered

"Hi Ash. Look whom did I found, your friend Gary" Serena changed her tone

"Don't try to act smart. Now I know your true identity." He replied

Meanwhile, James, who was standing at the back, came forward.

"Weezing come out. Use smokescreen." He commanded

Soon there was darkness everywhere. Ash suddenly fell into a deep, threatening trench.

"uhh," he coughed.

Gary was still out. He was trying to help him out. It was so dark that they couldn't even use

their pokemons.

Serena and others fled away.

"Don't inhale it. This smokecreen is hazardous." Gary commanded

Ash got nausea feeling. He fell about to die. Also, he had left all his pokeballs at poke-centre.

Soon he started searching for something in his bag. He found something.

"Yeah it's Misty's handkerchief. She gave it to me while I was leaving." He said weakly

Ash covered his face from the hanky.

All this happened very rapidly.

After sometime

The smoke vanished. Gary rescued Ash out of the pit with Blastoise.

"are you all right?" Gary enquired

"Yeah, Misty saved me!" he replied

There was silence for a moment.

"You know Gary, I am a fool. Misty loved me more than her own life and I was blindfolded by

Serena!" he continued with a pause

"She tried to tell me through several ways but I was….I am a fool and nothing else." He said

again but sadly

"No it's not your fault. You leave it and just tell me, do you love her?" Gary asked

"Of-course. More than anything else. I find her everywhere even in my dreams." He replied

"So come with me otherwise she's gonna marry someone else." He said

"Someone else? Whom?" Ash asked. He was worried

"Gary Oak." Gary replied in a low tone

"You! how? When? Where?" He asked


	13. Full and Final!

Gary told everything to Ash and as expected he was shocked and concerned about Misty. After receiving his Pokeballs from Pokemon centre, both booked tickets and board on plane to move back to Kanto.

"Gary, do you think Misty will accept me?" he asked

"Yes" Gary replied surely and he took a deep breath

"Oh! What have I done? I think I am not a good person for her." Ash sniffed

"Uh! Don't think like that." "Everything will be fine. Misty will surely accept you." Gary continued with a pause.

"Gary, can I share something with you?" Asked Ash silently

"Yeah, for sure!" answered Gary

"Well, do you know, whenever I see Misty with you or you talking about her, I don't feel good. It's worst feeling I ever had!" Ash said very quickly

"That's jealously, my brother" he replied and laughed

"Dear Passengers, We have successfully landed on Veridian City air port. Kindly don't strangle with your seat

belts. Disperse carefully. Thanks for travelling with us!" Announced the air hostess

"Oh we have reached quite early." Said Gary in a strange tone

Gary wasn't able to control himself. He quickly pulled back his seat belts and ran out of the flight. Ash was bit

surprised but he didn't paid much attention to him. Soon, Gary's eyes were filled with tears of Misty's memories.

He quickly wiped his face.

"Gary, I know you love her." Said Ash, standing at his back

"No, I don't. After all I am the most wanted playboy!" He winked at him

"Oh!" Ash giggled

"So, shall we take a taxi?" enquired Gary

"Umm… Okay! But are we directly going to Misty's place?" he said

"Yes, I can't let Misty wait. I want to you to take over her before she.." Gary thought something and paused

"Please continue Gary. Before she-?" Ash asked curiously

"Leave it! It doesn't matter. What does matter is you and Misty. Now come 'on sit inside the taxi." Gary

commanded

Misty's Place

"Ugh! I am waiting for Gary to arrive. He's not here yet." Said Misty and she sounded worried

"Don't worry my child. He'll be on the way." Replied Prof Oak

"Yes, Oak's right. He'll come soon. Don't worry." Continued Mrs Ketchum

"That's absolutely Okay but I don't know why did he went to Kalos? Actually, Mrs. Ketchum I am getting some

bad intuitions as if something is going to happen. May be something good but not for everyone. Not for Gary!"

"Listen-" as soon as Mrs Ketchum opened her mouth to expel a sing word out someone interrupted her.

Someone, who was really familiar to them.

"No need to fear for anything when the King is back!"

"Gary?" misty shouted with excitement

"Thank god you're back. We all missed you so much" she continued and wrapped her hands around his

shoulder, thereby hugging him tightly. Misty was wild with enthusiasm

"Don't show that much excitement Mist. Save it." Gary winked

"Save it for what?" she curiously enquired

"For your surprise!" he replied

"Surprise?" She asked

"Come in brother!" he commanded someone

Soon, the smile one everyone's face turned and grew up into anger and hatred for the person standing next to

Gary and Misty.

Misty lost all her expressions and went blank.

All of them saw Ash standing at the door.

"You!" Misty got mad with anger

Ash replied, "Yeah, it's me M-"

Misty didn't let him complete but interrupted, "Don't dare to say my name. I hate you."

"I know, Misty and I am worth it." He replied

Soon Misty dropped her anger.

"First of all, mom, I am really very sorry. Please forgive me." Ash completed and ran and hugged his mom

tightly.

"Ash! Listen your Mom can forgive you but I can't. so don't dare to talk to me." Misty snapped

"Don't say like that Misty. I am sorry Misty. Really very sorry." Ash said

"Actually, I must tell you Mr. Pokemon Master, Misty is dead for you!" She snapped again

"Don't say like that. Serena was my biggest mistake. Iam sorry again." Tears started rolling down through Ash's

cheeks

"Mist, Accept him and his apology." Demanded Gary

"Gary but, you know I want to start my life all over again with you!" Misty said with her eyes overwhelmed with

tears of love and affection for Ash.

"But you love him and-" Gary replied but was cut in between by Ash

"Leave it Gary. Misty doesn't need me. I think she loves you. It's a request, please always be with her and don't

let her cry like I did." Ash continued with a heavy voice he was trying to control himself. He didn't wanted to cry

after all!

"And mom I'll be back soon. I am going to Hoenn. Don't worry for me. And Misty, I think you gonna miss me!"

The room was silent. Everyone could hear nothing but only Ash crying softly for Misty. He still believed that

Misty would return to him but he knew that Misty chose her new life.

Misty was not able to control herself. She was crying too!

"Hey Mist, you know I composed a sort of poem or song for you?" Asked Ash with tears rolling over his cheeks

Everyone felt too bad for him and Misty.

Ash picked his bag up and started walking to the door slowly, still waiting for Misty to come and grab him

around her arms. Before leaving her started singing his song…

"When I met you for the first time,

It was the highest point of my life.

We met near a cliff,

I found you to be stubborn and stiff.

Every time you fought with me,

Concern in your eyes could be seen.

You took my heart away,

And made me think that way!

How can I survive without it,

Mist, you're my first aid kit.

Forgive me for misbehaving,

You're my queen and I am your King!

You and I together make a happy ending.

If you're a treasure, I am your key

Come back Mist, or else you gonna miss me!

When I found you with him,

It was against my will.

I wandered who was he?

But I was paralyzed by jealousy!

Please come back to me…

Or else you gonna miss me!

Your eyes still could be read,

Remember the first time when we met.

Tell me what should I do,

You know how much I love you!

I am trapped in this sea

Misty, you gonna miss me!"

He finished his words and left out of the door, crying.

Misty couldn't control herself. She ran behind him, crying all over. She jumped over him with his hands spread and hugged him tightly.

"Don't go Ash. Don't. I love you too.." She said

Ash's sigh turned into a smile of relief.

"and I love you three!" he said and lifted her into his hand and then, both hugged each other.


	14. Epilogue: Goodbye

"It's not necessary that a bad starting can't have a happy ending."

Everyone was happy since Ash was back. Misty forgave him and accepted his love for her but was there something that she was forgetting about? May be, yes!

Everyone end up happily but what about Gary?

On seeing happiness on Misty's face, Gary grew up happier. He saw Ash wrapping his hands

around her. He felt that he should leave now. He was not needed, he thought.

His eyes were focused on Misty. Suddenly, she met his gaze and soon the glittering smile on her face disappeared. Gary changed his route and turned towards the exit.

"Hey, Wait!" Misty yelled "You can't let it go like that." She continued

"There's no point to stay, Misty" Gary replied consciously

"No, you can't go. You helped me at every difficult point. Tell me what I can do for you. I am so-

so-so grateful to you."

"No need to be grateful. A friend in need is friend indeed." He smiled sheepishly

"Don't go. Misty is right. You should stay." Said Ash standing with Misty

"Yeah Gary, We need you; I need you. Although I am with Ash now but you are my Best friend. At least stay here till we both get married. I beg you." begged Misty with water in her eyes

"No Misty! Don't beg. Well, that will be disastrous for Ash." Replied Gary with some humor

"If I beg you; How it will be disastrous for.. Ash? I didn't get that." she continued with some confusion

"It will make me fall in love with you again. And this time no one would be able to stop me this time." He replied

The room felt silent. Ash and Misty stood still.

"What happened? I was joking. Don't be serious." He winked and continued

Everyone started laughing.

"Don't stop me. It's time to go. Bye and I gonna miss you!" Said Gary

Misty and Ash felt really very bad. Misty started weeping.

Soon Gary left the scene. Misty was in difficult stage. Suddenly a lot of happiness came into her life along with Ash and soon vanished with Gary. But there was nothing more for her more than

Ash and her whole family that was reunited now.

No one can stop or change what the destiny ultimately wants. She soon overcome it and Ash

and Misty lived happily along with their family.

 _Author's Note:_

 _A short summary from me:_

 _"We'll live together and die together." he said_

 _"we'll not be separated, till death make us apart." Misty replied_

 _"Are you afraid of death? Even death can't make us apart." he said ._

 _Nothing is better than a happy ending but what happens if this is not a happy one? After an adventurous AAML story Ash and Misty are finally together but what if one of them has to die? What will happen if Misty left him?_

 _To continue with Ash and Misty's story don't miss- "Till my last breath" my stunning sequel to You gonna Miss Me!_

 _Stay tuned, Keep reading!_


End file.
